A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates particularly to decorative handle assemblies, preferably those used to control rotatable valve stems. The invention is also useful for securing a handle like element in other instances (e.g. in conjunction with a door).
B. Description Of The Art
In most faucet assemblies, an exposed valve control stem is provided with a fluted attachment head having a threaded screw hole at its outer end. The typical faucet handle has a fluted socket that receives the head, and an attachment screw is inserted through an access hole that opens through the outer end of the handle. A decorative sleeve usually surrounds the exposed portion of the valve stem below the handle, and is held between the handle and a countertop or the like.
Without more in such assemblies, the attachment screw is exposed. For ease of cleaning and appearance, various attempts have been made to hide the access hole and the screw. For example, special snap covers have been developed that can be placed over a top access hole and removed when appropriate. However, the use of such snap covers on the top of the design can detract from the decorative appearance of the top of the handle. The use of side set screws has also been tried, but this can also detract from the decorative appearance of the neck of the handle and can be awkward.
A handle assembly which addresses many of the foregoing problems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,940. However, a handle of that type may not be as vandalism resistant as desired in certain commercial installations where vandalism is a serious problem. Further, such a handle has a cross member having several different metal components.
Thus, there is a need for an improved handle assembly which is capable of securely connecting a decorative faucet handle or the like to a stem without the need for an exposed attachment screw.